Chains of destiny
by Yu Okawa
Summary: UA. Natsume vive en la epoca de Japón medieval, donde aún se cree en la existencia de los ayakashis, dioses y otros seres. Takashi posee la sangre maldita de los Natsume que le permite ver ayakashis. Un día ocurre un evento inesperado que cambiará su vida.
1. Prólogo El hombre del arco

_Natsume_ Yūjin-Chō pertenece a Yuki Midorikawa.

**CHAINS OF DESTINY**

**By: **Yu Okawa

**PRÓLOGO **

**El hombre del arco**

Aquel cabello del color del heno y esos ojos de oro liquido eran rasgos no comunes en aquel pequeño pueblo de esa comunidad de agricultores. Natsume Takashi corría desesperadamente por aquellos caminos rurales con un yukata azul marino que había sido tantas veces remendado y con múltiples parches que apenas podía distinguírsele de un trozo de tela vieja y desgastada.

Natsume Takashi no era el joven mas afortunado del pueblo, ni si quiera podía decirse que tuviese una vida tranquila. A lo largo de sus quince años de vida en ningún momento había dejado de ver ayakashis. La gente no dudaba de su habilidad, después de todo era una época en la que creían en ellos y se adoraban algunos dioses y espíritus sin faltar un solo día , sin embargo, la gente le temía.

Había quedado huérfano de padre y madre a temprana edad, de tal forma que no recordaba a sus padres claramente. Su madre murió en cuanto el nació y su padre un buen día de invierno amaneció muerto a causa de una enfermedad. Desde ese momento Takashi termino viviendo en casa de los familiares de sus padres, sin embargo nunca vivía con algún familiar durante mucho tiempo ya que aquella sangre "maldita" corría por sus venas.

Su abuela Natsume Reiko había llegado a ser todo una leyenda en aquel pueblo. La mujer que podía ver cosas que ningún otro humano podía ver, nunca había hecho ningún bien. No era sacerdotisa pero poseía la habilidad para ver ayakashis. Los habitantes de pueblo la veían hablando sola por la calle, en ocasiones inmiscuida en algún extraño bailoteo con el aire. Sin embargo, la gente que se relacionaba con ella le ocurrían cosas terribles.

Lo mismo ocurría con Natsume, su familia que no soportaba vivir con el niño imán de tragedias así que le enviaron a vivir a la antigua casa de sus padres una vez hubo cumplido los quince años. El había aceptado sin rechistar y actualmente vivía solo.

Con los familiares con los que había vivido ocurrían cosas extrañas en el hogar de estos. Las cosas se movían de lugar, por las noches se escuchaban pasos, voces, sombras de figuras no humanas y demás sucesos paranormales que les habían generado un temor hacia el descendiente de Natsume. Nadie dudaba de su habilidad de ver cosas fuera del mundo humano pero tampoco nadie dudaba de que el joven era todo un imán para las tragedias, por lo cual todo el mundo lo evitaba y se apartaba de su camino en cuanto lo divisaban a la lejanía.

Natsume siempre estaba solo todo el tiempo a causa de su inusual habilidad de ver a esos seres. No los odiaba pero desearía que no lo siguieran como siempre terminaban haciendo.

Esta vez, era media noche y el corría por los senderos de aquella comunidad, aquel Ayakashi quería devorarle, como otros tantos con los que se había encontrado anteriormente. Corría en dirección al templo del pueblo, una vez que llegase ahí el Ayakashi le dejaría en paz.

Sin embargo aquel ayakashi poseía una forma curiosa, como si fuese una nube densa negra que sumergía en absoluta oscuridad todo lo que tocase, sus ojos rojos penetrantes se fijaban en el y extendió un poco mas lo que podría describirse como brazo para tomar de la ropa a Natsume y tirarlo al suelo, logrando que este cayese de bruces sin mas.

Natsume trato de reincorporarse, no faltaba mucho para llegar al templo, solo unos cuantos pasos mas y estaría ahí sin embargo la fuerza sobrehumana de aquel ser no le permitía reincorporarse.

Los ojos rojos siempre fijos en él se veían cada vez mas cerca, bajo estos se dibujo una gran boca que se abrió mostrando los filosos dientes dispuestos a tomarle la cabeza y arrancársela de una mordida.

No podía hacer ya más que esperar su muerte, cerro los ojos, aceptando ya que su camino terminaba ahí, sin embargo, el ataque que espero no llego. Abrió los ojos y observo como el ayakashi se disolvía lentamente dejando una estela de polvo plateado.

En la oscuridad consiguió ver que clavado en el suelo había una flecha estaba incrustada con un papel con algo escrito en él. Sin duda no le hizo falta pensar demasiado en ello para darse cuenta que esa había sido la causa de muerte del ayakashi.

Se reincorporo una vez que aquel ser hubo desaparecido y sintió que alguien le observaba, se volteo y un fuerte viento movió las hojas y las nubes dieron paso a la luz de luna, iluminando brevemente a aquel hombre que le había salvado.

Su cabello largo y negro, una parte de este le cubría su ojo derecho dejando a la vista su ojo carmín izquierdo. Ambos se miraban fijamente por un largo rato hasta que una ventisca hubo arrancado cientos de hojas de los árboles, cuando el viento amaino aquel hombre había desaparecido.

¿Quién era esa persona? Natsume no lo sabría pero a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría y ese encuentro marcaría ese cambio de etapa.


	2. El libro de los amigos I

**CHAINS OF DESTINY**

**II**

**EL LIBRO DE LOS AMIGOS**

**By:** Yu Okawa

La puerta corrediza de papel de arroz estaba abierta y la luna osaba entrar descaradamente a raudales por ella. Intrusa era; inundando de aquella luz plateada el cuarto.

Se sentía extrañamente expuesto ante esa presencia, como si no hubiese nada que su ropa o piel lograsen ocultarse ante él.

¿Pero quien era?

Aquel sujeto se inclino sobre él, su pelo negro cayo por uno de sus hombros, su mirada fija en Natsume. Su piel blanca contrastaba hermosamente con aquel pelo oscuro como la noche, su fina boca y aquellos labios delgados e incitadores, parecían sonreírle burlonamente.

Su fragante aliento cálido golpeo sus labios, acariciándolos deliciosamente, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que hizo que se le erizarán los bellos de su piel. No podía moverse, se sentía cohibido, avergonzado pero era mas fuerte su fascinación ante la cercanía de aquel elegante y hermoso hombre que apenas podía pestañear.

Sintió uno de los largos y finos dedos deslizarse desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, acariciándolo todo con un suave pero firme toque. Su fría piel contrastaba con la calidez de la suya.

Y a pesar de ello no pudo evitar sentir algo siniestro en el ambiente, algo ahí no estaba bien, era algo inquietante y a espaldas de ese hombre, pudo distinguir algo o alguien moviéndose en una de las esquinas oscuras de aquel lugar.

La sombra era gigantesca y se movía lentamente con cautela detrás del hombre, podría jurar que les observaba. Iba a decir algo pero la voz no salió de su garganta, en cambio vio que aquella fina boca se movía, hablándole y diciéndole algo que había hecho que se alarmase.

Se levanto de golpe claramente atemorizado… la persona de su sueño, le había comentado algo que le había alterado los nervios pero no podía recordar que era. Desde que aquel sujeto le había salvado ese sueño se había repetido insistentemente y al despertar nunca recordaba las palabras que ese hombre le había dirigido. ¿Qué era lo que le decía en sueños?

La mañana era hermosa y brillante, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor como solo lo podía estar en un día de verano. Imposibilitado a retomar el sueño nuevamente se puso de pie y abrió las puertas corredizas para recibir en la blanca piel de su rostro aquellos rayos juguetones de sol.

Habían sido aquellos días bastante calmos y se sentía excepcionalmente bien si exceptuaba aquella intranquilidad que le brindaba aquel sueño a despertar. Quería recordar que era lo que le decía en sueños pero no podía hacerlo por alguna razón.

Saco su futon al sol y lo dejo a fuera mientras limpiaba la casa. Barrer las hojas de la entrada, sacudir, pulir los pisos, lavar ropa y cocinar para si mismo eran tareas que se llevaban medio día y esto era solo por que la propiedad de los Natusme era considerablemente grande de lo contrario, con él, como único habitante acabaría más rápido sus deberes.

Normalmente sus días eran así, limpiaba e iba ayudar en las labores del campo hasta entrada la noche. Aunque últimamente, a causa de una caída que sufrió Touko, esposa de Fujiwara Shigeru el segundo primo del padre fallecido de Natsume y líder del pueblo, había solicitado su ayuda para encargarse de algunas tareas del hogar a cambio de una considerable suma de dinero que le permitía vivir sin necesidad de ir a laborar al campo.

Una vez finalizados sus deberes se alisto para ir a casa de Touko, llevaba una semana en ello y ella parecía mejorarse día a día y el saber que no tardaría en recobrarse le entristecía. No por que tuviese sentimientos mezquinos en contra de ella si no por que cuando estaba a su lado se sentía bienvenido, aceptado y tomado en cuenta contrario a las largas jornadas en el campo donde todos le ignoraban y le dirigían la palabra para lo estrictamente necesario.

El sol estaba en toda su gloria ornamentando aquel infinito e inmenso cielo azul, el aire acariciaba su rostro y removía juguetonamente sus cabellos, cerro los ojos un instante disfrutando de aquella dulce caricia que el viento le daba, cuando sintió algo extremadamente duro y pesado impactando en su frente.

Trastabillo un poco hacia atrás, aturdido por él golpe y sintió algo cálido escurrir desde su frente hasta su barbilla. Llevo su mano a la frente y definitivamente noto aquel liquido tibio emanar de esta. Observo su mano y el color carmesí sobre su blanca piel.

¿Qué había pasado?

–¡Calamidad del pueblo!

–Niño maldito.

Le gritaron unos niños y un par de adolescentes, cinco en total y el mas grande de ellos guardaba silencio pero su rostro reflejaba la complacencia que sentía al tratarlo de esa forma.

–Deberías irte. Solo traerás problemas al pueblo.-comento otro de los infantes que lo miraba con recelo.

Sabia que los niños solo repetían las palabras que le oían a sus mayores y exhortados por aquel adolescente actuaban de aquella manera. Sin embargo, lo sabía, era así como todos en el pueblo le veía, como un posible imán para atraer alguna calamidad al pueblo y sabía que todos le quería fuera, quizás Touko y su marido fuesen los únicos que deseasen su presencia por que de lo contrario, de no ser por ellos él estaría abandonado a su suerte fuera de aquel lugar.

–Nadie te quiere aquí.- Dio un paso adelante el niño mayor, enfrentándolo y buscando las palabras que hirieran a Natsume.- ¡No le haces falta a nadie y si te quedas solo traerás problemas!

De alguna forma esas palabras le herían pero habían sido dichas tantas veces y por personas infinitamente mas significativas que aquel mocoso. No podían herirle igual que en antaño, al menos ya tenía practica ignorando todos esos comentarios y miradas despectivas que le dirigían.

Ignoro aquellos comentarios y paso a lado de aquel joven, trantando de irse de ahí lo antes posible y llegar con Touko pero sintió como este le tomaba fuertemente del brazo y tiraba de él hasta que lo coloco frente a él.

–¡Largate!- dijo entre dientes aquel adolescente, mostrando fiereza en aquella mirada ocre, que le transmitía un odio que apenas y podía entender. No entendía por que aquel joven parecía odiarle y tampoco quería entenderlo, solo quería irse de ahí y acabar con esa sensación de incomodidad y desasosiego que sentía. Una cosa era saber que nadie le quería ahí y otra muy diferente que le corrieran de esa manera.

–¡Suéltame!- exigió lo mas tranquilo que pudo. Aunque toda esa gente no lo quisiera ahí Touko y Shigeru si y eso le era suficiente.

El joven de mirada ocre enfureció ante la reacción de Natusme y no pudo más que soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiro al suelo de inmediato.

–¡Estás advertido! No quiero volver a verte por aquí. Tu solo atraes a los espíritus malvados. Nadie estará seguro en esté pueblo hasta que te marches.- sentencio mordazmente el joven y se marcho de ahí junto con los niños que le seguían y se burlaban de Natsume.

Cuando estuvo seguro que estaban lejos se puso de pie, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se sacudió la ropa, tratando de eliminar el polvo de ella y se quedo quieto. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente y mordió su labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. No iba a llorar, no cuando iba tan atrasado para llegar con Touko y no quería causarle problemas por su culpa, no la iba a preocupar por esa clase de cosas a las que él, quería creer, estaba mas que acostumbrado.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y trato de despejar cualquier indicio que pudiera delatarle, empezando por retirar la sangre.

No quería que nadie lo viese así, por lo que tuvo cuidado de no ser visto, se acerco a las orillas del río que atravesaba el pueblo y tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos para después hecharsela sobre el rostro, repitió la acción un par de veces mas, hasta que hubo cerciorado de que la sangre había desaparecido de su rostro tomo el pañuelo blanco que siempre llevaba consigo y retiro el exceso de agua de su rostro, solo esperaba que no se le hiciera un moretón o estuviese muy hinchado.

Trato de cubrir la herida con su fleco cuando vio una bola blanca flotando a la orilla por el rio. Era raro, muy redonda, blanca y grande, extendió las manos cuidando de no caer al río y la tomo.

La observo con cuidado y la giro un poco y se percato que se trataba de un gato, un gato de la fortuna. Era raro, esos gatos generalmente eran hechos de porcelana o algún otro material, era la primera vez que veía uno tan suave y ¿sangrando?

Abrió enormemente sus ojos y lo observo con mas detalle. ¡Era un gato y estaba herido! Lo tomo entre sus brazos, ¡tenía que ayudarlo! Estaba retrasado y no podía demorarse mas si no haría que Touko se preocupara e intentará ir a buscarlo, tendría que llevarlo con él y curarlo allá.

Deslizo la puerta corrediza cuando llego a la casa de Touko y se descalzo, nada mas entro se encontró con su mirada caoba mirándolo con alivio y preocupación. Vestia un hermoso kimono rosa pastel y sobre este un mandil blanco, su pelo recogido ligeramente en un moño tras su cabeza y ese gesto preocupado le daba una apariencia tan maternal que no pudo hacer nada más que centrar su vista en ella.

–Estaba preocupada. Siempre eres tan puntual y como no llegabas pensé que podría haberte ocurrido algo. ¡Gracias que no fue así!

El alivio que inundo sus facciones le enterneció y le conmovió, Touko era siempre tan cálida y amable y su apariencia tan maternal le hacia preguntarse continuamente si su madre luciría así.

Se sentía feliz de saber que aquella noble mujer y su esposo se preocupaban por él, que le querían pero no pudo evitar sentirse apesadumbrado al saber que les estaba causando molestias, en especial a Touko por haber llegado tarde. Pensaba que si les causaba más problemas de los necesarios ellos se cansarían de él, que podrían odiarle y el solo pensamiento de ello le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

No permitiría que eso pasará, por ello haría todo lo posible por no darles problemas.

–¿Qué es lo que llevas contigo Takashi?

El castaño salió de su trance y se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la pregunta de Touko. Es un gato, lo encontré flotando en el río y no quería abandonarlo. Miro a la bola de pelos blanca que sostenía en sus brazos.

–¡Claro, no podrías abandonarlo!-Touko lo miro con ternura.-Ven, tenemos que curarlo.

Y así ambos fueron a una de las habitaciones a limpiar y curar al animal. Por fortuna no era muy grave. Estaba herido de una pata, no parecía que la herida fuese profunda pero seguramente algo más le había ocurrido para haber terminado inconsciente flotando en el río.

–Aquí podemos dejarlo descansar.- comento la castaña mientras le mostraba un cesto con vieja ropa en él. Natsume asintió y dejo al felino en ella para después continuar con las actividades de ese día, tratando de ocultar la herida en su frente. Touko no debía notarlo y afortunadamente tuvo éxito en ello.

Después de terminar los quehaceres comieron juntos y por la noche partió llevándose la canasta consigo. Touko había insistido tanto en ello que no pudo negarse y así es como está había llegado a una esquina en su habitación.

Era media noche y la luz de luz de luna chocaba contra la puerta de arroz de papel, reflejando en ella las siluetas de los árboles y arbustos del jardín, el viento soplaba fuerte y Natsume dormía plácidamente. Con sus facciones totalmente relajadas y una cinta blanca en su frente, resultado de una curación que se hizo él mismo por lo de la tarde.

Una gran silueta de felinos ojos le miraba. Se acerco a Natsume, observándole atentamente. Su pelaje blanco contrastando con la oscuridad de la habitación y sus felinos ojos dorados refulgiendo en su cara.

–Natsume Reiko- Su voz potente y sobrenatural rompió con el silencio de la habitación. Su cuerpo pequeño y abultado estaba sobre Natsume de tal forma que parecía una gigantesca bola de arroz, mientras le miraba estudiándole a detalle.

–El libro de los amigos. Lo quiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:**

Lamento mi retraso pero creerán que esto ha sido lo mas difícil que he escrito a pesar que no tiene ninguna particularidad. Jamás me había costado tanto trabajo desarrollar una trama y pensar en los eventos del capítulo como en este.

Aunque pretendo que sea una historia mejor desarrollada de lo que suelo hacer entonces quizás por eso he tardado tanto y me gustaría poder lograrlo. No prometo que el siguiente capítulo venga pronto, no solo me cuesta mucho trabajo escribirlo ya tampoco tengo tiempo por la universidad.

Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia. En twitter constantemente público la fecha exacta de cuando actualizaré y hago menciones sobre el avance de los fanfics, así que ahí podrán enterarse de todo lo referente a este fanfic y otros de mis trabajos. Mi twitter es: Okawa _ Yu (sin espacios)


End file.
